yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura No Ato (All Quartets Lead to The?)
Sakura No Ato (All Quartets Lead to The?) is 8th single relesaed by UNISON SQUARE GARDEN. The song is used as opening theme for Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta. Description Seven lines of different colour shoot upwards on a white background and twist around each other eventually forming the silhouette of a pole which a silhouette of Hime stands on looking towards the left. Cherry blossom petals blow towards the left transitioning to a black background with the title of the show. The scene cuts towards Hime walking across town as Rin runs pass her with a food delivery. Kotoha and Ao catch up to Hime tapping her on the back causing her to stop and look around her. Kotoha and Ao continue running pass Hime while waving to her. A large Mariabell and Yu-hi appear in the background as Yu-hi pushes the building in the background down surprising Hime. A large Yae wearing her bear head appears between Mariabell and Yu-hi causing Hime to run into the Hiizumi Life Counseling Office. The scene switches to a slow pan up of the Hiizumi office where Ao, Touka, Kyosuke, Kotoha, Rin, Hime and Akina can be seen going about their daily activities. The scene is overlaid coloured as various characters are introduced in groups. Akina and Hime appear first with green background, as Akina scratches his head while smiling and Hime with her arms crossed pout before quickly turning into a smile. Kotoha and Ao are introduced with a yellow background as Kotoha plays with Ao's ears causing her embarrassment. Touka and Kyosuke are introduced on a blue background where Touka flexes right arm as Kyosuke adjusts his glasses. A green background is used to introduce Rin, Shidō Mizuki, Kana and Mina. Rin carries one of her delivery food cases as she watches Shido carrying a sleeping Kana, having his hair and beard pulled by Mina who is carrying a bottle of sake on her back. Juli is introduced with a pink background as she adjusts her wristband and looks towards the empty space on the left of her. The scene changes to a still shot of Kotoha, Hime, Ao, Kyosuke, Touka and Akina in bathing suits at the beach. Kotoha and Hime Run towards the water while looking back and waving. Ao carries a yellow swim tube around her as she prepares to jump into the water. Touka splashes Kyosuke with water as Kyosuke holds his glasses. Akina stands in the water at centre waving in the same direction as Kotoha and Hime. The scene changes to another still shot of the group playing in the snow. Hime and Kyosuke sit in a snowman with a Kotatsu with three oranges at the centre. Hime consumes a bowl of ramen and Kyosuke can be seen with a peeled orange. Akina carries a tray with with three more bowls of food, towaards the group. Touka, Ao and Kotoha put a copy of Himes scarf around the head of the snowman. The scene switches to the members of the Senate, Noriko Shiina, Shidare Morioka, Usuzumi Iyo and Uzu Kibune in the senate building. The scene slowly zooms in before becoming a closeup shot of Usuzumi opening his left eye. The scene changes to a burning background where Lila, Eiji Shinozuka, Zakuro and Kotoha stand with glowing eyes. The scene changes to Enjin Hiizumi standing atop one of the Nanagou, overlooking the city as the sunsets. A closeup shot of the side of Enjin shows him grinning. Falling energy falls from the sky towards the city as Hime, Kotoha, Akina and Ao watch as the city is engulfed in darkness. A large fallen creature appears from the darkness and Hime rushes towards it with a staff. The creature fire a burst of energy which is blocked by Kotoha who creates a card. The creature attempts grab Kotoha, but she dodges as Hime maneuvers around the creature. Touka and Kyosuke are shown in their oni form as Kyosuke picks a vending machine and prepares to throw it. Ao uses her Satellite ability causing a large burst of energy toward the sky. Hime is surprised as she sees Rin and her guardians, Jinroku Yotsuya, Kiku Yotsuya, Sawaki, Mizuki, Kana, Shido, Mina and Lila appear to cheer them on. Burst of yellow energy erupt from the ground leading up to Hime holding her Dragon Staff. Akina's hair grows longer as he prepares his tuning ability. Glowing yellow petals transition the scene to a Enjin with Akina's shadow on a purple background as glowing blue petals blow across the scene. The scene transitions to Akina with Enjin's shadow on white background as pink petals blow across the scene. A brief closeup shot of Enjin s shown. Akina, Hime, Ao, Kotoha, Touka, and Kyosuke form aline as the stand off against, Kohime, Enjin, Zakuro, Eiji, Morino and Lila. A group shot of the main characters and their allies are shown before zooming out to a view of Sakurashin Town as time passes by quickly. The group jump in the air and cheer before transition to a silhouette of Hime with her scarf blowing in the wind. Lyrics Kanji= All quartets lead, lead to…?say la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…?say la-la-la… やあ　また会えたね　こんばんは　いや　こんにちはだっけ? 広いようで狭いようで　退屈は要らないみたいだね ああ　問題は依然あって　頭痛いんだけれど 少しずつって言い聞かせて　願い事叶えて行きましょうね (I shall remember I wanna do, I shall remember) 拾い集めた後悔のかけらたちを 夜が明ける前に　ラベルを貼って　並べてって 希望に変える準備を継続中 桜が咲いて散ったその後で　何が真実なのかは わかるからfuture melody　そう、今は奏でて 愛が世界救うだなんて僕は信じてないけどね 今　目の前の君が明日を生きれるくらいには ありえない不条理は　ぶっ蹴飛ばしていけ with　喜怒哀楽　余すな　必要ないよ、嘘つき さあ　アンプリファーは絶好調　エレキギターがうなってる こんなにもさ　歪んでるのに　心が純粋に求めてる ああ　何回も何千回も　お望み通り鳴らすよ 君が欲しいタイミングで　わがままにスイッチを押しましょうか (you can reaction, and play it loud, you can reaction) はしゃぎ過ぎてた青春時代のいろはとか ホコリ被る前に　選びだして　磨いてって 歌に乗っちゃう番狂わせしたい 一斉のせ　で魔法も使えるよ　君は自由なんだから 止めないで　future symphony　そう、お気に召すまま 不器用でも混ぜ合わせるよ　この街に響いていけ ミュージック、歪なるミュージック　大丈夫　僕らが試金石 じゃじゃじゃじゃーん　足りない!　キック、リズムを打て! ベース&ギター　おまけに僕が歌えば四重奏 忘れない　忘れないよ　今も大人になっても だからこの瞬間は楽しませて 歌うよ、でたらめでいいよね? All quartets lead, lead to…?say la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…?say la-la-la… 桜が咲いて散ったその後で　何が真実なのかは わかるからfuture melody　そう、今は奏でて 愛が世界救うだなんて僕は信じてないけどね 今　目の前の君が明日を生きれるくらいには ありえない不条理は　ぶっ蹴飛ばしていけ with　喜怒哀楽　余すな　全部惜しみもなく 言えないまま　飲み込むなんて事はよして with　喜怒哀楽　大丈夫さ、どこまでも行くだろう All quartets lead, lead to…?say la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…?say la-la-la… |-| Rōmaji= All quartets lead, lead to…? say la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…? say la-la-la… yaa mata aeta ne konbanwa iya konnichiha dakke? hiroi you de semai you de taikutsu wa iranai mitai dane aa mondai wa izen atte atama itainda keredo sukoshizutsu tte iikikasete negaigoto kanaeteikimashou ne (I shall remember I wanna do, I shall remember) hiroiatsumeta koukai no kakeratachi o yoru ga akeru mae ni raberu o hatte narabetette kibou ni kaeru junbi o keizokuchuu sakura ga saite chitta sono ato de nani ga shinjitsu nanoka wa wakaru kara future melody sou, ima wa kanadete ai ga sekai sukuu da nante boku wa shinjitenai kedo ne ima me no mae no kimi ga ashita o ikireru kurai niwa arienai fujouri wa bukketobashiteyuke with kidoairaku amasu na hitsuyou nai yo, usotsuki saa anpurifaa wa zekkouchou ereki gitaa ga unatteru konnanimo sa hizunderu noni kokoro ga junsui ni motometeru aa nankai mo nanzenkai mo onozomidoori narasu yo kimi ga hoshii taimingu de wagamama ni suicchi o oshimashou ka (you can reaction, and play it loud, you can reaction) hashagisugiteta seishun jidai no iroha toka hokori kaburu mae ni erabidashite migaitette uta ni nocchau bankuruwase shitai isseinose de mahou mo tsukaeru yo kimi wa jiyuu nan dakara tomenaide future symphony sou, oki ni mesu mama bukiyou demo mazeawaseru yo kono machi ni hibiiteyuke myuujikku, ibitsunaru myuujikku daijoubu bokura ga shikinseki ja ja ja jaan tarinai! kikku, rizumu o ute! beesu & gitaa omake ni boku ga utaeba shijuusou wasurenai wasurenai yo ima mo otona ni nattemo dakara kono shunkan wa tanoshimasete utau yo, detarame de ii yone? All quartets lead, lead to…? say la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…? say la-la-la… sakura ga saite chitta sono ato de nani ga shinjitsu nanoka wa wakaru kara future melody sou, ima wa kanadete ai ga sekai sukuu da nante boku wa shinjitenai kedo ne ima me no mae no kimi ga ashita o ikireru kurai niwa arienai fujouri wa bukketobashiteyuke with kidoairaku amasu na zenbu oshimi mo naku ienai mama nomikomu nante koto wa yoshite with kidoairaku daijoubu sa, dokomademo yuku darou All quartets lead, lead to…? say la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…? say la-la-la… |-| English= All quartets lead, lead to…? Say, la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…? Say, la-la-la… Wow, we meet again! Good evening… I mean, should it be good afternoon? But as if you need so much more, or so much less, you’re not interested in such boring things. Ahh, this problem existed since before – it’s making my head hurt, But tell me bit by bit; let’s make your dream come true! (I shall remember: what I wanna do! I shall remember!) Let’s finish labeling the fragments of regret we gathered, And line them all up before the dawn breaks – We’re in the process of converting them into hope! After the cherry blossoms bloom and fall, I know what the truth will be, So I’m gonna play out that future melody right now – I don’t really believe that love can save the world, But with you here before me, I’m sure I can at least manage to make tomorrow liveable! So let’s give a swift kick to impossible absurdities, With real emotion, not sparing one bit! “But I don’t need any of that!” – Liar! Listen – my amplifier is at its best, my electric guitar howling; The sound is this warped, but my heart is seeking it so straightforwardly! Ahh, I’ll play it out just as you please, any hundreds, thousands of times! Shall I just start flipping the switch at whatever timing you desire? (You can react, and I’ll play it loud! You can react!) Among the colors of our youthful days spent running wild, Take your pick and polish them up, before they collect dust – ‘Cause I wanna put them to song in new arrangement! On the count of three, you’ll be able to use magic – you’re free now, So don’t stop me from playing this future symphony – yes, just as you desire! Though clumsy, I’ll mix it all together, so let’s play it throughout the city! Music! Warped music! It’s alright, I’ll be the test case! Ja ja ja jaan! It’s still not enough! So start kickin’ and beat out a rhythm! With bass & guitar, if I just sing, we’ve got a quartet! I won’t forget… I won’t ever forget – even if I were to become an adult this instant! So let me have fun with this moment; I’m gonna sing – you don’t mind if it’s all nonsense, right? All quartets lead, lead to…? Say, la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…? Say, la-la-la… After the cherry blossoms bloom and fall, I know what the truth will be, So I’m gonna play out that future melody right now – I don’t really believe that love can save the world, But with you here before me, I’m sure I can at least manage to make tomorrow liveable! So let’s give a swift kick to impossible absurdities, With real emotion, not sparing one bit! Not holding back in the slightest! Don’t swallow your words without a change to say something; With real emotion, we’ll be alright – I’m sure we can go wherever we please! All quartets lead, lead to…? Say, la-la-la… All quartets lead, lead to…? Say, la-la-la… Official Music Video (Full Version) Official Music Video (Short Version) Category:Music